Birthday Texts
by kiwiosity
Summary: CS: It's Sonny's birthday, and she really only wants one thing: a phone. Too bad Chad got it before her.


**Birthday Texts  
**

It was magical, really. Touch screen. Full keyboard. Excellent camera. People say it's impossible to fall in love with inanimate objects, but they obviously hadn't seen this phone yet. Huge storage space. Music player. This phone was amazing. This phone would be the ultimate birthday gift. This phone was-

**SOLD OUT**

I snapped out of my daydream. Sold out? _Sold out_? **_Sold out?_**

Sold out?

I stared at the sign, as if maybe wishing it wasn't sold out would make more stock magically appear.

Unfortunately, the sign didn't go away.

I had saved up for weeks. Weeks. I had saved up every single penny I found and/or earned, and it was _sold out?_

_"_Sonny," a voice greeted. I narrowed my eyes. I could recognize Chad's voice anywhere. I turned around. Yep. It was Chad. My stomach tightened. He had already finished his shopping, judging by the plastic bag he held in one hand.

"Chad." I replied curtly. Then I went back to looking at the tragedy that was the **SOLD OUT** sign. I totally didn't have time for him right now. Especially since it was my birthday, and the phone that I was about to buy was _sold out._

Chad walked around so he was between me and the **SOLD OUT** sign. He held up his bag. "Aren't you going to wonder what's in my bag?" I rolled my eyes. No, I didn't wonder, and no, I didn't care.

"No," I told him.

He sighed, and slowly and dramatically opened the top of the bag just a sliver. "Are you sure?" I couldn't help myself. I took a peek. There was a black box inside. Okay. There was a black box inside. I really didn't care that there was a black box inside.

"I really don't care that there's a black box inside," I informed him. He sighed, exasperated, then took out the black box. I immediately recognized the logo. There was even a picture that came alongside it. I blinked. Between the **SOLD OUT** sign possible head trauma and Chad pulling out the box that had a picture on it that looked amazingly liked the phone I had been drooling over ten seconds ago, it took a while for me to connect the two events.

And then I did.

"You got it just so I couldn't have it!" I exclaimed, yelling out the first conclusion my mind jumped to.

Chad frowned, then smirked. "No. I got it because..." He trailed off, his blue eyes glazing over. "Yeah, you're right. I got it so you couldn't have it." He put the box back into the bag and started to walk away backwards, waving his fingers at me in a mocking goodbye.

That was typical. He went out of his way to annoy me. It gave him some sort of satisfaction to see other people weep over sold out phones that he had cruelly and mercilessly bought. Now that I thought about it, it probably gave him some sort of satisfaction to see people get annoyed at him.

It dawned on me then that if I didn't react, he would be disappointed.

And maybe return the phone, so it could be bought to it's rightful master.

Worth a try, right?

"Well, fine," I snapped, turning my head away. "I didn't want it anyway." Lie.

I heard his footsteps stop. "What?" He asked, sounding genuinely confused.

I turned back around so I could face him. "I didn't want it anyway. You can have it. _I_ was looking at- at-" I looked around and picked up the phone model next to the **SOLD OUT** sign. "I was looking at this. Yeah. That's right."

Chad blinked. "Oh."

"So yeah. You can have your- your- your touch-screen music-playing cellular device. I have this." I held it out and waved it around.

Chad _did_ look disappointed. I smiled on the inside. On the outside, I was still waving around the model I had picked up. Then Chad shrugged, indifferent. "Fine." He said.

"Fine." I echoed.

"Good."

"Good!" I put one hand on my hip, for effect.

He gave me one last stare before he walked away.

* * *

I sighed. Okay, so what I didn't have the phone.

Zora had given me pepper spray.

Grady had given me a painting of what I think was the cast of So Random!.

Nico had made up a song for me.

Tawni didn't insult me _once_ and even muttered a stiff, "Happy Birthday" before she left the dressing room.

And really, it's the thought that counts. The phone probably wouldn't hold a lot of sentimental value anyway.

Feeling slightly better, I fished around my makeup drawer to find some white lipstick. Tonight we were making a skit out of Madame Yaya, a pop artist whose fashion sense was asking to be made fun of. My fingers brushed against something cold and metal-like. Jagged. I put my fingers around it and pulled it out.

I frowned. It was a key. A _car_ key. I could tell from the "BMW" circle on the top.

Confused, I looked back into my makeup drawer. Maybe somewhere in here was the whole car. Now that would be something. I didn't find anything, only a blue sticky note. I was about to crumple it up, but then I saw something scrawled across it. _Glove compartment._

I frowned.

I looked at the time- one o'clock. I had time.

I grabbed the key and went down to the garage.

There was only one BMW in the lot, and I walked over to it, unlocking it. I looked in the glove compartment. There was another blue sticky note stuck on top of the user's manual. _Check your texts. _

Okay. Now this was getting a little annoying. Sighing, I pulled out my (non touchscreen) phone, flipping it open. There was a new text message from a blocked number. Of course, my phone was stupid, so it hadn't vibrated whenI recieved it. I opened the text anyways.

And, lo and behold, it said _Check your e-mail._

I growled. This was getting _really _annoying. I walked back into the building, and logged onto the computer in the prop room. This had better not say _check your IMs._ I waited for the page to load, then clicked on the unread e-mail.

**To: **Sonny  
**From: **CCSM1

_Go to the park behind the studios._

And at this point, I was starting to feel a bit creeped out. The park behind the studios was a bit isolated, shaded by a ton of trees.

But I couldn't just stop at the e-mail.

Obviously, this person was up to something.

Maybe I had won a million dollars. Maybe it was Nico and Grady pulling a prank on me. Maybe this was all a dream.

And if I didn't go, I would never know, right?

I grabbed my jacket and walked out, feeling more confident.

I ran into Chad.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his voice sounding a little accusatory.

"Why do you care?" I replied, not breaking my stride.

I heard him mutter something along the lines of, "The Randoms keep getting weirder."

I ignored him and walked out of the back doors.

The park, like I said, was isolated. The shade from the trees was cool, and I zipped up my jacket and stuck my hands in my pockets. Finally, I reached the park.

As far as parks go, this one was pretty pathetic. It had one picnic table and a swing set. One of the swings were broken. I suppose it didn't matter- no one came here anyways.

I trekked over to the picnic table, and I got closer, I saw something on the table, getting clearer as I walked nearer. I raised my eyebrows when I saw it, it was a black box. _The _black box. The one that held a touch-screen music-playing great camera phone that I had been oggling over for the past few months.

I opened it up, to make sure it wasn't filled with rocks or something (because even if it was Nico and Grady pulling a prank on me, that would be pretty cruel.)

It wasn't. Filled with rocks, I mean. Instead, it was the phone. I stared at it. I stared at it _disbelievingly._ This was it. This was the phone. My heart raced. I pressed the unlock button. It seemed to have already been activated- I had a new text already. I was still breathless from holding the _actual _phone in my hand. I pressed my inbox with trembling fingers. It opened up, and revealed the message.

My heart raced faster.

**From:** Chad Dylan Cooper

_Happy birthday, Sonny._

_

* * *

_**a/n: **so i realize that was the epitome of clichedness and unoriginality as far as oneshots go, but it was sort of fun writing it. i want CDC to get me a phone now. yeah. that'd be epic. review?

_ending quote:_**  
****Sonny**: Do you actually think I would really kiss you?**  
Chad**: Well, that's what I'm gonna put in my blog. Peace out suckas!


End file.
